Journal d'un bretteur
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: En faisant du rangement dans les affaires de Zoro, Sanji trouve un mystérieux carnet, qui s'avère être en fait le journal intime du bretteur. Au fil des mots, le cuisinier en apprendra davantage sur son nakama, et surtout sur ses sentiments...


Bonjour!

Voici un autre OS sur le manga One piece.

Couple : Zoro x Sanji (encore xD)

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Maître Oda.

* * *

L'équipage au chapeau de paille, quelques temps après avoir passé les épreuves de Thriller Bark, poursuivait tranquillement sa route. Il venait de croiser une charmante petite île, et décida de s'y arrêter pour l'après-midi, histoire de faire le plein de provisions et de se promener un peu.

Seuls Chopper, le médecin de bord, et Sanji, le cuisinier, restèrent à bord afin de surveiller le navire -l'un car il voulait se reposer, l'autre car il avait encore un ou deux plats sur le feu.

Sanji venait de finir ce qui lui restait de cuisine pour la journée, et son compagnon dormait; il n'avait donc plus grand chose à faire. C'est pourquoi, après une pause cigarette, il entreprit de faire un peu de rangement. Lui était assez ordonné, certes, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tous les membres de l'équipage. En effet, dans les chambres, on voyait tout de suite que deux notamment n'étaient guère soignés; Luffy, le capitaine, et Zoro le bretteur. C'est donc à leurs affaires qu'ils s'attaqua en premier. Il se dirigea donc d'abord vers le "tas" de Zoro. L'épéiste avait laissé au milieu de son matériel de musculation des vêtements dont on ne pouvait dire s'ils étaient propres ou non, puisqu'ils gisaient sur le sol. Affligé, le cuisinier entreprit de mettre tout cela au lavage, car certains devaient être pleins de transpiration, conséquence des nombreux entraînements quotidiens de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier n'apprécierait d'ailleurs certainement pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Mais Sanji ne s'encombra pas l'esprit avec cette pensée, peu intéressé par ce que pouvait ressentir son compagnon, qu'il n'aimait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin-d'amour ne soit nullement incommodées par les odeurs et la place que prennent ces vêtements. Il saisit du bout des doigts le pantalon au sommet de la pile et fit un peu plus loin un tas avec les habits à laver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint vers les affaires du bretteur qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua. En effet, sous le vêtement qu'il venait de retirer était caché ce qui semblait être un livre. Curieux. Zoro n'était pourtant pas du genre à lire... Serait-ce Robin qui l'aurait oublié ici? Afin de le vérifier, le jeune homme entreprit de l'ouvrir, car la couverture verte sombre était dénuée de toute inscription. Le première page aussi. Sanji, avant de regarder les pages suivantes, s'assit sur un petit tabouret qui trônait juste à côté. La seconde page comprenait enfin le titre, visiblement écrit à la main, sans grand soin mais malgré tout lisible. "Journal de Zoro". "Pardon? Zoro... tenait un journal?" s'interrogea le cuisinier avec surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Zoro était le genre de personne à tenir un journal... Il ne l'avait même jamais vu écrire! Mais... d'un côté... L'escrimeur de l'équipage était un homme assez solitaire, presque secret... Peut-être ressentait-il parfois le besoin de parler, lui aussi... Bref, Sanji se dit qu'un journal intime ne doit pas être lu par quelqu'un d'autre que par son propriétaire, et que, par conséquent, il ferait mieux de le remettre à sa place. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne put résister à la tentation, et se lança dans une lecture qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû commencer.

_J'ai 19 ans. Je suis jeune, en forme, j'appartiens à un équipage... Tout pour aller bien. Mais, comme tout le monde je suppose, il y a des moments où ça ne va pas très fort... comme en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai, à vrai dire : je me sens un peu... perdu. Il paraît qu'un journal fait parfaitement office de confident, une aubaine pour moi qui ne suis pas du genre à me confier à mon entourage. J'ai une fierté. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un journal, en espérant que personne ne tombe dessus..._

"Zoro... va mal? Étrange, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Il est trop bête, avec sa foutue fierté."

_Jeudi 21_

_Bon, ben... faut se lancer... Aujourd'hui fut une journée normale. Le capitaine qui court partout parce qu'il a faim, Franky qui nous sort sa danse ridicule, Usopp et ses récits à deux balles...etc... Bref, une journée normale pour notre équipage. Je me suis encore battu avec le cuistot; je ne sais plus trop ce que c'était cette fois, une histoire comme quoi je faisait trop de bruit et dérangeais la lecture de sa "Robin d'amour"... Ah, vraiment, je je supporte pas ce type._

"Si t'as ouvert un journal pour te défouler en m'insultant, stupide marimo, ça valait pas le coup, tu le fais déjà assez comme ça."

_Vraiment, il est lourd. Je lui ai rien fait, et il me cherche! Et là il fait encore le débile devant les filles! Quel crétin._

"C'est ça tronche de cactus, continue. Tu perd rien pour attendre."

_À ce moment-là, je me suis demandé... pourquoi je le regardais. C'est vrai, ça m'énerve de le regarder! Pas qu'il soit désagréable à regarder... non... mais... Rah, il m'énerve, c'est tout!_

"? Pourquoi il me regarde, lui?! Il veut ma photo?"

_... J'écris vraiment n'importe quoi dans ce journal! Heureusement que personne ne le lira, sinon, autant me faire un hara-kiri direct!_

"Loupé, marimo."

_Si l'un des membres de l'équipage savait que je regardais le Love-cook... je préfère ne pas y penser._

Sanji marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi Zoro, qui semblait le détester au point de l'insulter dans le dos aussi, le regardait-il? Quel intérêt? Non, là Sanji ne comprenait pas trop. Sans trop réfléchir, il tourna la page.

_Dimanche 24_

_Je ne vais pas écrire tous les jours, car ce journal me sers plus àme confier qu'à raconter ma vie. Il pleut aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas désagréable, ça change un peu. Et le Sunny est plus tranquille -s'il'on fait absraction des gémissements de Luffy qui s'ennuie. Chacun vaque à ses occupations dans son coin. Moi, je m'entraîne. Puis je fais une sieste. Mais, bien sûr, il faut encore que ce cuistot de malheur me réveille pour que je l'aide! Pourquoi il demande pas au capitaine, puisqu'il s'ennuie tant!_

"Il va tout manger avant le repas, crétin."

_Enfin, j'y vais quand même, en lui montrant bien que je n'avais pas envie._

"T'es vraiment désagréable, hein."

_Voilà, je suis seul avec lui. Bizarrement, il est assez silencieux, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. D'un côté, quand on se parle, on se crie dessus, alors..._

"Ouais, mais si tu préfères ça au silence, ça pourrait s'arranger."

_Je ne dis rien non plus. On a rien à se dire, lui et moi. Je le regarde encore, du coin de l'œil en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas._

"..."

_Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi je le regarde comme ça. Ça m'énerve._

"Zoro..."

D'autres chapitres suivaient, et on pouvait remarquer que le bretteur écrivait relativement régulièrement. Pourtant, à un moment, deux billets avaient été rédigés avec une semaine d'intervalle.

_Lundi__ 8_

_"Hum... C'est vrai qu'il y a eu les évènements de Thriller Bark entre temps..."_

_Je suis enfin rétabli. C'est vrai que j'ai été convalescent un moment. Au cours de notre périple, nous nous sommes arrêter sur une sorte d'île du nom de Thriller Bark. Nous nous sommes tous battus durement, comme d'habitude... Ça n'a presque plus rien d'exceptionnel. Ce que je retiendrait le plus, et qui m'a valu des jours au lit, c'est ce qui c'est produit juste après._

"Il parle de... ça?"

_Un grand corsaire, un certain Kuma, est arrivé, et en avait après la vie de Luffy, qui était inconscient._

"Ouais, il parle de ça."

_Je me suis alors battu contre cet homme, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était bien trop fort pour moi. Je... lui ai demandé qu'il prenne ma vie à la place de celle du capitaine. C'est normal. Je donnerais ma vie pour mon équipage, et je sais que d'autres auraient fait la même chose._

Sanji se referma sur lui même.

"Abruti..."

_Et bien sûr, qui est arrivé et s'est mis devant moi en me sortant qu'il voulait se sacrifier pour moi? Ce foutu love-cook! Toujours là quand il faut pas, lui!_

"On a voulu faire la même chose sur ce coup-là, tous les deux. Alors t'as rien à me dire, stupide algue."

_Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses yeux... Il était vraiment prêt à mourir pour Luffy..._

"... C'est pour toi... que j'étais prêt à me sacrifier... crétin..."

_Sur le coup, je l'avoue, j'ai... eu peur. Peur qu'il y passe. Peur de le perdre... car finalement c'est moi qui ai subit le pouvoir de Kuma, et je pense qu'à ma place, il n'aurait pas survécu._

"..."

_Ouais, j'ai eu très peur. Mais cette histoire m'aura ouvert les yeux. J'ai honte de ce que je vais dire. Mais c'est lourd à porter. C'est l'avantage du journal; on peut parler de choses honteuses, il ne nous juge pas, puisque ce n'est qu'un journal. C'est vrai, j'ai un rêve. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir avant de l'avoir réalisé. Pourtant... J'aurai de loin préféré mourir plutôt que de perdre Sanji. Ça, je ne l'aurait pas supporté. Je... tiens trop à lui. J'ai fini par comprendre... comprendre pourquoi je le regardais comme ça... pourquoi je ne veux pas le perdre... Je... suis amoureux. Ah, ça craint, bordel! C'est vraiment ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire!_

Le cuisinier failli lâcher le cahier. Il ne cru pas ce qu'il venait de lire.

_Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver! Je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'est tout, c'est le plus important pour moi... Heureusement qu'il ne le sait pas... Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. D'une part, je suis un homme... et d'autre part, il me déteste... Oui, il me déteste. Mais tant pis. Je veux juste le voir bien, le voir heureux. Ça me suffit. Je ne lui dirai rien, ça ne servirait à rien, à part le perturber... et... même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire jeter... Ça fait toujours mal. Ah, quel déshonneur... C'est vraiment ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire... Je t'aime, crétin de cuistot._

Sanji referma le journal, la tête baissée. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

"Zoro... abruti..."

L'équipage revenait. C'est un Sanji complètement perdu qu'ils trouvèrent à leur retour.

- C'est noûuuus! Hurla le capitaine avec entrain. Sanjiii! On t'a rapporté plein de bons produits, t'as intérêt à nous faire un bon gros dîner!

- Heu... Ou-oui, je le ferai...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sanji? S'inquiéta Robin en voyant l'expression de son compagnon.

- N-non, tout vas bien, ma Robin-d'amour, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Hm, si tu le dis...

Zoro regarda discrètement le cuisinier. Pas besoin d'être psychologue pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier se tourna vers le bretteur, croisant son regard. Il repensa tout de suite à ce qu'il venait de lire, et sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge. Gêné, il préféra aller s'occuper du dîner.

"Que faire?" Se demandait-il... La réponse était évidente. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme était heureux. Et il en était parfaitement conscient. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions : il fallait aller voir Zoro et s'expliquer avec lui. Il se dit qu'il prendrait son courage à deux mains, et le ferait après le dîner.

Pendant le repas, Sanji évita au maximum le regard de l'escrimeur, et se fit discret. Il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Zoro était de garde ce soir;il devait être sur le pont. Prenant une grande inspiration, le cuisinier quitta sa pièce fétiche pour retrouver le marimo. Il ne fallait plus réfléchir. Sinon, il allait reculer. Zoro, comme prévu, se tenait debout, de dos, regardant l'horizon avec rêverie, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son compagnon s'approcher.

- Oy.

- Sanji? Tu fous quoi ici? Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard.

Le bretteur se comportait normalement, et fit douter le cuisinier. Mais il était venu le voir, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne devait pas reculer. Réfléchir ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à le bloquer. Il fallait agir. Il décida alors de suivre son instinct, et sauta sur Zoro pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, marimo!

Le "marimo" ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était tranquille sur le pont, et d'un coup, le cuisinier vient se jeter dans ses bras! Malgré la surprise, il tenta d'articuler quelques mots.

- Co...Comment tu sais que...

Sanji s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas réfléchis à ça.

- Heu... je... C'est-à-dire que...

-...?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, alors pour l'éviter, il s'avança vers son bien-aimé et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Zoro, lui, avait l'air de plus en plus perdu.

- Je t'aime, Roronoa. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

- Tu... mais je... suis un mec...

- Merci, j'avais remarqué.

- ...

- À toi, maintenant.

- Hein?

- À toi de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Le bretteur rougit.

- Hey! je...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors? Demanda Sanji avec une mine légèrement triste.

- Si, j't'aime! Mais je...

Esquissant un sourire, le cuisinier pris de nouveau son amour dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux.

- On est bien, là, hein?

- ...Mouais.

Zoro était heureux, mais il avait du mal à l'admettre, et sa gêne amusa son compagnon.

- Hey, Zoro.

- Quoi?

- T'avises pas de mourir, hein.

- Pourquoi... tu me dis ça?

- Moi non plus, je supporterai pas de te perdre.

* * *

Voilà désolée pour le côté un peu OOC de Zoro j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même ^ ^ Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
